Luna de Sangre
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: Shion ha nombrado a un heredero. El Santo de Géminis, Saga, será designado como Patriarca de la Orden Ateniense después de su muerte. Pero nadie, ni siquiera él, ha descubierto el mal que se oculta tras la bondadosa faz del nuevo Patriarca. Bajo una luna de sangre, se libra una batalla por la esperanza, en la que los dioses no son quienes tienen la última palabra. Semi UA.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

 **Summary:** Shion ha nombrado a un heredero. El Santo de Géminis, Saga, será designado como Patriarca de la Orden Ateniense después de su muerte. Pero nadie, ni siquiera él, ha descubierto el mal que se oculta tras la bondadosa faz del nuevo Patriarca. Bajo una luna de sangre, se libra una batalla por la esperanza, en la que los dioses no son quienes tienen la última palabra. Semi UA.

 **Luna de Sangre**

Las gotas de sangre marcaban el camino que sus pies seguían. Caían, una a una, resbalando en un delgado hilo por el filo de la daga. Caminaba como un felino, con pasos ligeros que no traicionaban su presencia. Solo el azul de sus ojos refulgía entre las penumbras. La oscuridad era su aliada; era su protección, especialmente en esa noche, cuando debía prescindir de su cosmos por cuanto más pudiera.

Se detuvo justo en la intersección de los pasillos. Buscó el resguardo de una de las columnas y ahí esperó.

Una luna de sangre brillaba en el cielo. Roja y siniestra, contemplaba a los mortales luchando contra el destino. Era una luna que presagiaba dolor, pena y muerte. Los demonios se desataban bajo su mando, mientras los fantasmas acechaban desde cada rincón, dispuestos a no permitir que nadie olvidara su maldición.

El Templo Papal estaba envuelto en un silencio sepulcral. Nada ni nadie se movía. Era difícil adivinar la intriga que se tejía bajo aquella paz absoluta. Pero Aioros sabía que, mientras más tiempo pasará desapercibido, mejores oportunidades tendría de triunfar.

De pronto, escuchó pasos por el corredor. Su instinto le puso en alerta y apretó la empuñadura de la daga con más fuerza. Su mirada se afiló en espera del intruso. Debía ser tan cuidadoso como sigiloso. Al más mínimo error, todo su plan se caería a pedazos y no habría lugar para segundas oportunidades. El futuro estaba en juego: todo en lo que creía, peligraba. Todo lo que había jurado proteger estaba bajo amenaza. Ahora, más que nunca, debía demostrar porque era un Santo de Athena… porque era el Santo de Sagitario.

Agazapado, aguardó. Por fin, alcanzó a distinguir la silueta que se aproximaba a él. Suspiró al reconocerle y supo que todavía había esperanza.

—Shura—susurró. El Santo de Capricornio le reconoció y fue a su encuentro. —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Lo hice. Lo he conseguido—musitó el chico—. La sangre no es mía.

Al escuchar su respuesta, el castaño se permitió respirar. Palmeó con suavidad el hombro del más joven y se esforzó por dibujar una sonrisa torpe, repleta de tensión, pero sincera, como era él.

Después, se permitió contemplarlo por un segundo y su mirada se entristeció. Era tan solo un niño.

Sabía que le exigía más allá de lo que debía. Pero Shura era un Santo formidable, un Santo Dorado, un camarada… y lo estaba probando.

El chiquillo tenía las manos llenas de sangre. Algunas gotas color carmesí le manchaban también el rostro. Al igual que el arquero, llevaba consigo una daga corta, cuyo acero estaba impregnado de sangre que comenzaba a oxidarse. Aioros podía adivinar que había sido una masacre. Sin embargo, las manos del español no temblaban; estaban firmes y era justamente eso lo que necesitaban: entereza. El momento más difícil se aproximaba y ninguno podía flaquear.

—Buen trabajo. Lo has hecho bien—dijo el arquero—. ¿Gigas está muerto?

—Sí.

—¿Los demás?

—También. Todos los consejeros han caído.

—Magnífico. Buen trabajo.

—¿Qué hay de Kanon? —Y, ante la pregunta de Shura, el rostro de Aioros se oscureció. Por un segundo, el nudo en su garganta quiso atragantarle. Pero se esforzó por convencerse de que hacía lo correcto, que las circunstancias no le habían dado ninguna otra opción y le obligaron a actuar en nombre de un bien mayor.

—Está muerto—replicó. Su voz sonó grave y adolorida; el corazón se le comprimía dentro del pecho.

Aunque su amistad se había demeritado con el paso de los años y con las crecientes diferencias entre ambos, Aioros seguía considerando al gemelo como a un hermano. Se habían conocido siendo tan solo unos niños, cuando el arquero llegó por primera vez al Santuario, y desde entonces, junto con Saga, habían sido inseparables.

Tejieron sueños juntos y lucharon, a su manera, por conseguirlos… Hasta que sus caminos se separaron y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Kanon tomó el camino incorrecto.

Aun así, Aioros jamás imaginó que la vida del gemelo terminaría entre sus manos. Que la sangre tibia del gemelo le bañaría los dedos, y que él fuera el último en ver sus ojos brillar con la luz de la vida. Había bastado un solo movimiento para arrebatarle todo. Le había sorprendido, tomándole por la espalda y después, sin mirar y con un tajo limpio, le había abierto la garganta. Kanon ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar, no pudo moverse. La muerte vino a él con presteza y con un amargo sabor a traición.

" _Lo siento"_ , fue lo último que el arquero alcanzó a susurrarle al oído. Lo dijo con toda sinceridad. Kanon jamás sabría cuan adolorido estaba.

Las malas decisiones del peliazul le habían atado las manos. Fue el mismo Kanon quien selló su destino. Aioros no vio venir su traición hasta que fue tarde, y para entonces, sabía que aquel insano deseo de poder desembocaría en un baño de sangre que cambiaría para siempre a la Orden Ateniense.

No podía permitirlo.

Asesinarlo había sido la decisión correcta. De otro modo, su alianza con Saga habría hecho imposible derrotarlos.

El arquero tenía de su lado la verdad y también tenía un grupo de jóvenes Santos que le seguían. Pero era precisamente esa juventud y la inexperiencia propia de sus años, lo que les jugaba en contra, y Aioros entendía que, llegado el momento, no podría competir con los gemelos… No mientras permanecieran juntos.

Pero todas las excusas no aliviaban el dolor de tomar una vida amiga. Nada, ni siquiera aquel profundo instinto de justicia, iba a calmar el duelo que vivía en silencio y que le acompañaría cada día de su vida, hasta que la muerte lo llevara al encuentro del hermano caído. Aquel era el camino de un Santo y lo andaría con el peso de sus decisiones sobre los hombros.

—¿Estás bien?—Shura notó las lágrimas que nublaron los ojos de su amigo. Sabía que cada decisión que el arquero tomara esa noche iba a doler. Nada ahí sería fácil. Muchas despedidas serían forzadas y la mayoría de ellas, serían irreversibles.

—Sí, sí. —Aioros se frotó los ojos, buscando aclarar su mirada. Suspiró en busca de un poco de calma, pues el camino era largo y las horas de oscuridad, limitadas. —Llegó el momento. Tú tienes que irte.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo quedarme si quieres.

—No, tienes que marcharte. Lo que queda aquí, debo hacerlo solo.

—Pero…

—Shura, ya hablamos de esto. —El español bajó la mirada. Había hablado sobre aquello, cierto; sin embargo, eso no significaba que él estuviera de acuerdo. Entonces, cuando sintió la mano del arquero sobre su cabeza, revolviéndole cariñosamente el cabello, buscó por su rostro. —Tú has hecho tu parte… Has hecho más de lo que te correspondía. Ahora me toca a mí. Tengo que ir a por Athena y, pase lo que pase, no habrá mucho tiempo para huir después. Por eso debes irte ahora. Ve y alcanza a los niños en Rozan. Mantenlos a salvo, por mí. Te los confío.

—Aioros…

—Estaré más tranquilo si tú estás con ellos. Sé que, si algo me sucede—y de tan solo pensar en abandonarlos, algo dentro de él se rompía—, cuidarás de ellos y harás que sean Santos dignos de servir a Athena. Sé que puedo confiarte su futuro; el futuro de todos. Los pongo en tus manos.

Shura hubiera querido replicar más veces, oponerse tanto como le fuera posible a aquel imperativo adiós, pero algo dentro de él comprendía la importancia del tiempo. Cada segundo era precioso para ambos. Cada segundo sería vital para Aioros y también para Athena. El joven Santo no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciarlos.

Abatido, suspiró. Echó una mirada rápida sobre su hombro, hacia el corredor que le había llevado hasta aquel encuentro. Las gotas de sangre que delataban su presencia brillaban bajo el hechizo de la luna roja.

—Te veré en Rozan, ¿vale?—dijo. Agachó la mirada, con la esperanza de rehuir a los ojos cerúleos del arquero, que siempre parecían incapaces de ocultar la verdad. Si la verdad estaba empañada con más muerte, con _su_ muerte, Shura no quería conocerla.

—Cuida de mis niños.

—Tú estarás ahí para cuidarlos.

Y antes de que Aioros pudiera desmentirle, y destrozar sus esperanzas, como una centella que cruza el cielo estrellado, desapareció.

Aioros lo vio alejarse en silencio, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo a un margen su vapuleada ingenuidad, que la oportunidad de reencontrarse se diera. Era muy jóvenes, todos ellos. Si el destino les debía algo, quizás era un poco más de vida. Pero, si fracasaba, si él caía ahí, entonces todos caerían con él.

Suspiró, a sabiendas de que no podía detenerse por mucho tiempo. Debía continuar. La noche se le iba.

Con la mayoría de los obstáculos sorteados, lo que quedaba era un camino de sigilo y discreción. Si tenía suerte, la princesa estaría segura en sus brazos antes de ser descubierto y ambos partirían hacia China, cubiertos por el misterio de la noche. Pero si no, si algo fallaba... Entonces que los dioses se apiadaran de ambos.

Su siguiente parada sería en los aposentos de la niña diosa. Para ello, debía entrar al Salón del Trono, atravesarlo y buscar por la entrada que llevaba hasta la estatua de Athena. Cruzando la gran explanada, al final de aquel corredor exterior, estaban las habitaciones de la princesa.

El único que podía detenerle era el mismísimo Saga, o lo que quedaba de él. Aioros no estaba seguro de que había sucedido, ni tampoco había visto el cambio sino hasta que les golpeó como un puño de acero. Pero una cosa sabía: el Saga que había conocido, el amigo entrañable y bondadoso, el Santo recto e intachable, se había esfumado. Resultaba irónico que todas las cualidades que el viejo Maestro había distinguido en él para cederle el trono, fueran exactamente las mismas que desaparecieron tan pronto se sentó en él.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó los pensamientos que le atormentaban. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Solo seguir avanzando, sin detenerse.

Como un ángel de la muerte, el arquero continuó con el camino de destrucción. Fue una batalla injusta, a la que poco pudieron resistirse, pero los guardias que vigilaban la entrada al gran salón fueron los siguientes en caer.

Aioros ni siquiera tuvo que esconderse esta vez. Caminó por el pasillo sin ningún temor, con las sombras de las teas agonizantes disfrazándole de fantasma. Los guardias lo divisaron, mas ninguno temió. Para cuando repararon en la sangre que le bañaba, fue tarde para ellos. Dos golpes rápidos cortaron de un tajo con el hilo de sus vidas. Cayeron a los pies de las hermosas puertas de madera y oro que resguardaban al trono. Diminutas gotas de sangre rociaron el metal, coloreando su solemnidad con un violento carmesí.

—Que los dioses guíen su camino al Más Allá—susurró cuando asentó el segundo cadáver sobre el suelo, en un último gesto de bondad. Levantó la mirada y oteó el panorama que quedaba frente a él. A lo lejos, al final del corredor, donde el templo se abría para formar una stoa, la luna roja le miraba.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo un par de pasos dentro del salón. Alzó la vista hacia la bóveda sobre su cabeza. Los ojos severos de los dioses esculpidos en mármol cayeron sobre él, juzgándole, como si conocieran sus pecados. Su propia conciencia le llamaba _"traidor"_ , pero su corazón dictaba que hacía lo correcto. ¿Qué sería de ellos si nadie se atrevía a levantar la mano contra aquello que estaba mal? No importaba la forma que tuviera, así fuera el rostro de un amigo, o la mano de un hermano; ni las vidas que habrían de tomarse a cambio de un bien mayor. Solo importaba que hubiera alguien que se atreviera a retar hasta a los dioses, aún a costo de su propia alma.

Aioros avanzó hacia el trono, recorriendo la alfombra con la solemnidad con que siempre lo había hecho. Sus pasos fueron acallados por la suavidad del terciopelo.

Mientras más se acercaba al final del camino, su corazón latía más de prisa. Sus ojos y mente le engañaban, conspirando junto con sus memorias. La luz de la luna se colaba por el tragaluz, y las figuras que las sombras creaban, imitaban la silueta del viejo lemuriano. Aioros creyó verlo ahí, esperando a por él. Hubiera dado todo, absolutamente todo, por ver su sonrisa una vez más y escucharle su voz diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba de su fortaleza.

El espejismo se esfumó cuando alcanzó los escalones que lo separaban del trono. ¿Cuántas veces había estado ahí, a sus pies? Innumerables... y ni una sola de esas veces se había sentido más solitario.

La última vez que se hincó en aquel exacto punto fue para jurar lealtad al nuevo Patriarca, y ahora estaba de regreso, al mismo sitio, rompiendo los mismos votos que había prometido sostener a costa de su vida. ¿Cuánta más ironía destinaba la vida para ellos? ¿Cuánta más traición quedaba por delante antes de que aquella travesía infernal terminara?

Echó un vistazo fugaz hacia la segunda de las puertas que el salón del trono escondía. Aquella guiaba hacia los aposentos del Patriarca, donde Saga dormía en ese momento.

Sus pies bien podrían seguir aquel sendero y sus manos podrían terminar de una vez por todas con la conspiración maligna que había fructificado en el corazón del Santuario. Pero atacar directamente al Santo de Géminis no solo era arriesgado y presuntuoso, sino que también podría terminar siendo verdaderamente estúpido.

Saga era lo mejor de su generación: aguerrido, fuerte, inteligente como ninguno y lo más cercanos a un dios que Aioros había conocido. Era el epítome de lo que un Santo representaba; con un sentido de justicia inquebrantable, una nobleza extraordinaria y una lealtad a Athena que el arquero jamás se habría atrevido a cuestionar. Sabía que Saga le veía del mismo modo y que, juntos, como los hermanos que eran, se habían prometido guiar a la Orden Ateniense por la vereda del triunfo y la gloria. Ambos mantendrían en pie el Imperio construido por Shion y heredado por la pequeña diosa. Serían la base sobre la que descansaría la generación más gloriosa de aquella Orden legendaria.

Una tímida sonrisa apareció en los labios de Aioros al recordar el pasado. Pero entonces, la mirada se le entristeció. Como un sueño, todo se había desvanecido.

Poco después que Shion nombrara a su heredero, algo en Saga cambió. Su mirada se tornó oscura y su rostro se endureció. Un muro se levantó entre ambos, como si la amistad cultivada por años muriera de la noche a la mañana. El geminiano se volvió inalcanzable. Aioros sintió que lo había perdido.

Kanon apareció no mucho después, como el más fiel esbirro de aquel desconocido que se ocultaba tras el rostro de Saga. Una vez más, los gemelos volvieron a ser uno.

El resto había sido una debacle de dimensiones monstruosas. Saga se había desmoronado frente a los ojos de Aioros, hasta convertirse en un extraño. Aupado por su gemelo, por Gigas y el resto de los consejeros, aquel que se presumía como un Patriarcado de gloria, se tornó en un infierno. Fue entonces, cuando la situación tocó fondo y las primeras ejecuciones sin sentido fueron ordenadas, que Aioros y Arles se vieron obligados a actuar. La sangre y el miedo regaron las tierras sangradas de Athena.

En el más profundo de los sigilos, las cuerdas comenzaron a moverse.

El primer paso fue sacar a los más pequeños del Santuario. Encontrar un sitio seguro para ellos, lejos del Maestro y su ira, se volvió un reto. El único lugar donde estarían a salvo estaba perdido en el corazón de Asia, bajo el cobijo del Santo Legendario, que había sobrevivido al tiempo.

Así, su propia intriga empezó a crecer a pasos agigantados. Poco a poco, las alianzas se tejieron y los bandos fueron definidos.

Para llegar a Saga, primero había que terminar con el muro de protección que sus allegados montaron alrededor de él. Para derribar a la cabeza, tenían que comenzar con los pies. Afortunadamente, el régimen del Santuario era un gigante con pies de barro; un golpe bien dado, y todo se vendría abajo.

El rescate de la pequeña Athena sería la culminación y ese golpe de gracia, descansaba justamente en los hombros del joven Santo de Sagitario.

Tentado estuvo a ir en busca de su amigo para enfrentarle y aclarar las cosas cara a cara, en una confrontación final. Quería verlo a los ojos y recibir las explicaciones de su propia boca. Quería que fuera él, y nadie más que él, quien le dijera el porqué había elegido la senda del mal. Solo Saga podía aclarar las dudas en su cabeza, y resolver el misterio de aquella traición que a Aioros tanto le dolía. Necesitaba respuestas y, si para ello necesitaba sacarlas a golpes de la boca de su amigo, haría todo lo que fuera necesario.

Apretó los dientes y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Por un instante, su corazón herido venció a la fría lógica.

La rabia que sentía, azuzada por la desesperación que le traía perderlo, y perder al mundo en que vivía, comenzaba a nublarle el juicio. Pero justo entonces, el destino se encargó de meterle en sus sentidos.

—Temple, arquero, temple. —La voz que emergió de la nada hizo que la piel se le erizara. Volteó en la dirección correcta y no tardó en encontrarle. Estaba tan inmiscuido en sus pensamientos que había pasado por alto que tenía compañía. —Estás perdiendo el rumbo y, si eso sucede, no serás el único en caer. No estás solo.

—Me distraje.

—No lo hagas de nuevo. A partir de ahora, no hay lugar para dudas. —Ángelo de Cáncer emergió de entre las sombras. Iba envestido en su armadura y, aunque a los ojos del mundo ya era todo un Santo, para Aioros no dejaba de verse como el niño revoltoso que conociera muchos años atrás. — ¿Está todo en orden? O, ¿necesitas algo de tiempo?

—No, Ángelo. Todo está bien.

—¿Shura se fue? —El castaño asintió. —Bien. Todo está listo para tu partida.

—¿Estás seguro de que tu decisión es buena idea? ¿La decisión de ambos? —Se corrigió. Después de todo, Afrodita de Piscis había aceptado seguir los pasos del Santo de Cáncer. Era un plan suicida, que le robaba el sueño. Pero admiraba su valentía y esa lealtad a la diosa que demostraba lo mucho que habían crecido como Santos.

—Nos quedaremos. Necesitas oídos y ojos aquí.

—Tal vez, pero también necesito Santos que peleen con la princesa cuando momento de volver llegue.

—¿Y crees que no estaremos ahí?

—Quiero que estén ahí. Si sus vidas corren peligro aquí...

—Somos listos, arquero, y hemos sobrevivido en peores condiciones.

—No lo sabes.

—Si algo pasa, nos uniremos a ustedes en Rozan. Pero por ahora, pertenecemos aquí, donde podemos ser realmente útiles, más allá de convertirnos en niñeras, ¿de acuerdo? —Aioros no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Agradecía infinitamente aquel sacrificio por parte de sus dos jóvenes compañeros, pero lo último que deseaba, era sacrificar vidas antes de tiempo. Cuando el momento llegara, necesitaría a cuanto Santo Dorado pudiera tener. —Antes de que te pongas a llorar—y la súbita y conocida insolencia de Ángelo consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, muy a pesar del nudo que se apretaba en su garganta—, será mejor que apures el paso. Afrodita ha dispuesto a Sagitario donde la querías. Nada impedirá tu huida y, si llegara a haber problemas, estaremos nosotros. Te cubriremos la espalda.

—Gracias, Ángelo. No sabes cuanto agradezco lo que están haciendo.

—Somos hermanos de Orden y protectores de Athena. No nos agradezcas nada. Has tu trabajo y sálvala. Nosotros haremos lo que nos corresponde.

No tuvo nada más que responder a eso. Asintió, con emociones encontradas luchando en su interior.

Por un lado, el peso de la responsabilidad puesta sobre sus hombros parecía abrumarle. Se consideraba a si mismo un buen Santo, uno a la altura de las circunstancias. Pero también era consciente de sus carencias y de sus inseguridades. Con Saga se sentía invencible, y sin él...

Meneó la cabeza, con desesperación, ansioso de sacudirse la negatividad de la mente. Prefería enfocarse en la hermandad que aquella catástrofe detonó en su Orden. Habían crecido juntos, o al menos tan cercanos como fue posible en sus circunstancias, pero esa unidad, ese lazo de hermanos que había aflorado en medio de la incertidumbre, era un tesoro que lo hacía sentirse más orgulloso que nunca.

Atravesó el estrecho corredor que desembocaba en la explanada, justo a los pies de la Athena de piedra.

La estatua resplandecía baja la caricia de la luna, aunque las sombras que se reflejaban en su rostro le brindaban de un dejo de preocupación que se sentía propio para el arquero. Era como si la diosa, en su inmensa sabiduría, conociera el triste destino que deparaba a sus hijos y les enfrentaba.

Aioros se detuvo irremediablemente ante ella. Rezó en silencio en plegaria antes de que sus pies insistieran en continuar con el camino.

A lo lejos, en el rincón más protegido del Templo, las teas que resguardaban los aposentos de la niña diosa le dieron la bienvenida, perezosas y taciturnas, como si la oscura presencia de la luna las amedrentase.

El joven arquero avanzó hacia ellas, hipnotizado por su resplandor. Su objetivo estaba cerca, a tan solo unos metros de él. Toda vez que la pequeña Athena descansara en sus manos y abandonaran el Santuario tan prisa como les fuera posible, todo habría terminado.

Pero entonces, Aioros se detuvo. Se congeló en su sitio y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta; tan solo una rendija, pero bastaba para que la luz de adentro escapara, delatando su presencia. Aioros se forzó a si mismo a avanzar, un paso a la vez, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. No se atrevió siquiera a respirar. Acechó dentro y, entonces, el corazón se le detuvo.

La silueta de Saga se creció con la luz amarillenta de la habitación. El aire olía a bebé y también a incienso. Pero había un aroma en el ambiente, una peste que enloqueció al arquero. Hedía a muerte.

 _"Dioses, no..."_ Se quejó para sus adentros.

Cuando el brazo de Saga se elevó y el resplandor del filo de la daga llegó hasta los ojos del castaño, su instinto tomó las riendas.

Toda duda se desvaneció de su cabeza y su cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia. Se movió tan rápido como le fue posible, como un cometa. Pero a su alrededor, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Incluso su respiración se sintió pesada y lenta, como si los segundos se tornaran en horas.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Su garganta despertó cuando el filo de la daga cortó la piel de su mano. Sintió sus carnes abrirse hasta llegar al hueso y vio su propia sangre correr por el metal de plata, mas no sintió dolor. —¡¿Qué crees que haces, Saga?! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

—¡Aioros, suéltame!—rugió el Patriarca. Saga quiso deshacerse de él, pero el castaño fue más rápido y, sin misericordia alguna, encajó un golpe en su rostro, azotándolo contra el suelo.

El escándalo despertó a la niña, quien rompió en llanto. Pero el Santo de Sagitario la tomó en sus brazos y al sentirse segura, acurrucada contra su pecho, el sollozo de la pequeña diosa amainó.

Poco entendía la diosa de lo que sucedía ante ella; de esa locura que enfrentaba a dos hermanos y que cambiaría a la Orden Ateniense para siempre.

—¡Dioses, has perdido la razón!—espetó Aioros a quien alguna vez fuese su mejor amigo—. ¡¿Por qué lo haces, Saga?! ¡Eres un Santo y ella es tu diosa!

—Estás equivocado…—susurró el peliazul. Se incorporó lentamente hasta que quedar sentado. Su larga cabellera azul caía sobre su rostro. La luz amarillenta del fuego acentuaba sus facciones. De entre las sombras que cubrían sus ojos, el brillo rojizo de su mirada apareció. La sangre del Santo de Sagitario se heló.

—Tú no…—balbuceó—. Tú no eres Saga.

—Has tardado en darte cuenta.

El dios encarnado en hombre se levantó. Esta vez, no se molestó en ocultarse, pues ya no tenía motivos por los que hacerlo.

La melena de un azul vibrante se tornó gris, mientras que aquellos ojos color esmeralda que Aioros bien conocía, mutaron a un par de gemas oscuras, enmarcadas en el rojo de la sangre. No había bondad ni paz en su mirada; ni el más mínimo rastro de las nobles emociones que el arquero recordase en su amigo. Solo quedaba odio y maldad.

Fue cuando supo que Saga ya no estaba ahí, Saga había muerto. Todo lo que quedaba dentro de su cuerpo era el alma de un demonio reencarnado desde el Olimpo.

—No entiendo… —Por instinto, apretó a la pequeña diosa un poco más contra él, consciente de que estaba completamente solo. Si alguna vez albergó la esperanza de que el Santo de Géminis le escuchara y volviera a la senda de justicia, ésta se había desvanecido. —¿Quién eres?

—Conoces mi nombre. Incluso diría que le temes. —Aioros se quedaba sin aliento. La ansiedad dentro de su pecho crecía a pasos agigantados, amenazando con ahogarle. Entonces, reparó en la luz carmesí que iluminó el puño del hombre frente a él y supo que las situación solo iba a peor. El poderoso cosmos que empezó a expandirse le anunció que, en una batalla entre ambos, él difícilmente saldría victorioso. —Soy aquel destruye hombres, aquel a quienes todos temen. Soy el _verdadero_ Señor de la Guerra. ¡Soy Ares!

Y para cuando su voz estalló como el rugido de un trueno, Aioros apenas tuvo tiempo de evitar el embate brutal de cosmoenergía que se abalanzó sobre él. Hizo arder su propia energía, de tal modo que un torbellino de cosmos dorado lo envolvió. Pero la defensa no fue suficiente ante el poderío del dios que tenía enfrente. Protegió a la bebé con su propio cuerpo y ahogó un quejido cuando el cosmos enemigo corroyó su ropa y le escoció la piel.

El golpe de cosmoenergía le lanzó contra una de las paredes de la habitación. La piedra crujió al impactarse.

Un segundo ataque fue tras el primero y resultó un milagro que el arquero pudiera evadirlo. El llanto de la niña estalló en medio del caos. Sus ojos grises se ahogaron en lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Los ojos del chico viajaron irremediablemente a ella. Buscaron con desesperación por cualquier herida, pero la niña diosa estaba a salvo. Aioros agradecía al Universo por aquello, a pesar de no poder decir lo mismo de sí mismo. Era su propia sangre la que empapaba los pañales de su diosa.

Estaba herido, lo sabía. También sabía que, de continuar así, la visible desventaja que tenía sería letal. No había forma en que su cuerpo soportara semejante abuso y Ares lo tenía acorralado.

—Saga...—llamó por su amigo, donde quiera que estuviera. Jadeaba y el aire le faltaba. Sin embargo, su agarre sobre la niña era fuerte y su mirada se negaba a abandonar la lucha.

—Pequeño iluso, te he dicho ya que Saga no existe más—respondió el dios. Una sonrisa maligna y burlesca se dibujó en sus labios.

—Saga—repitió, dispuesto a no darse por vencido—, la princesa te necesita. Yo te necesito. —Si el más mínimo atisbo de la conciencia de su amigo existía aún dentro de la prisión que era su cuerpo, Aioros sabía que encontraría el modo de luchar y ayudarle. Se negaba a perder las esperanzas. —Por favor... Sé que estás ahí—susurró.

Después de su súplica no hubo una sola palabra más. Quedó un pesado silencio, repleto de tensión, solamente interrumpido por los sollozos de la pequeña, que se resistían a ser acallados.

Aioros la apretujó un poco más, deseoso de darle entereza, pero también de refugiarse en ella. Athena era la razón de su existir, era la fuente de su valentía. Necesitaba recordar el por qué estaba ahí, entre el dolor y la desesperación, luchando por un futuro que no sabía si alcanzaría a ver.

Supo lo incierto de su porvenir cuando la carcajada maléfica del Patriarca hizo eco en la habitación. Saga no estaba. Saga en verdad se había ido.

—¿Qué harás ahora, _niño_? Estás solo. No hay nadie aquí que vaya a ayudarte, mucho menos esa criatura escandalosa. Estarán muertos antes del alba. —Apuntó a la pequeña diosa.

—Ella no lo estará. Vivirá y volverá para vencerte. —Sus ojos abandonaron por un segundo al dios, en busca de alternativas _. "Aún si yo puedo marchar a su lado"_. Pensó.

—Tienes la fe de un desahuciado. Apestas a esperanza.

La tenía, pues nada más le quedaba. Estaba frente a frente, dispuesto a entregar hasta lo último de él con tal de salvar a su diosa. Todo lo que tenía para aferrarse era a ella y a la esperanza que la niña significaba.

Decidido a no dejarse vencer, miró a su alrededor y se esforzó por pensar.

Saga estaba justo entre él y la única salida que tenía. Si alcanza el ventanal, que daba hacia el abismo, entonces habría una mínima oportunidad de escapar.

Midió sus opciones con cuidado. Un plan tomó forma en su cabeza; era arriesgado y probablemente terminaría por costarle la vida. Pero si era meticuloso y recibía un poco de ayuda de los dioses, entonces quizás lo lograría.

—Nunca subestimes a un hombre con esperanzas. Podría sorprenderte.

Sin pensarlo más, el arquero se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de su amigo. Su puño se envolvió en la energía tintineante de su signo y cientos de flechas de cosmos volaron contra su oponente. El resplandor de su ataque cegó momentáneamente al dios. Escuchó su gruñido, apagado por el estruendo de sus propias flechas y encontró, en una fracción de segundo, el modo de llegar a él.

Su puño encajó de nueva cuenta contra el rostro de Saga. Sin embargo, Aioros no se atrevió a festejar aquella pequeña victoria. Aseguró a la princesa contra su cuerpo y aprovechó el desconcierto del dios para saltar por encima de él, venciendo por fin el obstáculo que representaba.

Entonces, dejándole a sus espaldas, corrió hacia la ventana, dispuesto a no mirar atrás. Pero, justo cuando pensó que lo había conseguido, cuando sus pies se afianzaron al filo de la ventana, el resplandor del cosmos de Ares, rojo como la sangre, hizo que temiera lo peor. La explosión a sus espaldas lanzó una onda de destrucción que los engulló. Aioros gritó pero el estruendo se tragó el sonido de su voz. Hizo arder su cosmos tan fuerte como pudo, como si el mañana no existiese, y llamó por la única aliada que le quedaba en esa lucha.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!—urgió por ella. La barrera que su cosmoenergía había creado para él y la pequeña Athena no duraría mucho más.

A lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir el revuelo en las energías de Ángelo y de Afrodita. Los sintió dudar y, por un segundo, llegó a pensar que irían en su auxilio. Pero Aioros sabía que la misión de ellos era tan vital como la suya. No era ahí donde tenían que intervenir.

 _"No voy a arruinarlo"_ , se dijo. _"No voy a arruinar esto."_

Sus pensamientos coincidieron con la llegada de su armadura. Hermosa y regia, como el ropaje dorado que era, Sagitario se abrió paso en busca de su protegido.

Se desperdigó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y cada una de sus piezas cubrieron con celosa protección al chico. Las alas de la armadura, enormes y poderosas, envolvieron a Santo y diosa, dejando atrás los augurios de una tragedia.

De pronto, todo se volvió paz. Quedaron solamente los ruidos de la noche. Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios del dios; creyó que la victoria era suya.

La destrucción ocasionada por su mano dejó un aura fúnebre flotando en el ambiente. El polvo blanquecino de la piedra derruida se levantaba como una cortina hacia el cielo, mezclado con los remanentes rojizos de su cosmos. Ares no había imaginado mejor final para aquella noche: un golpe había bastado para deshacerse de la reencarnación de Athena y también de aquel que se levantaba como una amenaza constante a su reinado. Tarde o temprano, Aioros también hubiera tenido que desaparecer. El muy estúpido le había puesto la solución en bandeja de plata.

Ahora solo tenía que anunciarlo: Aioros de Sagitario había intentado asesinar a la bebé Athena y, como resultado, consiguió su propia muerte.

Giró sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a abandonar la caótica escena antes de que los guardias acudieran. Tendría que deshacerse de ellos también. No habría problema con ello, pues ahí estaba el cadáver de Aioros para culpar.

Pero, cuando tan solo había avanzado unos metros, se detuvo. El tintineo detrás de él hizo que apretara los puños. Su mirada se afiló y el ceño del peliazul se frunció.

Pequeñas estrellas doradas flotaron en medio de la neblina carmesí del cosmos de Ares, pregonando el milagro que se ocultaba entre la niebla. Poco a poco, el resplandor del oro venció a la oscuridad. Su luz dorada iluminó la noche.

—No puede ser...—musitó—. ¡Maldición!—ladró en el justo instante en que las alas de Sagitario se abrieron con toda su magnificencia. Ares giró para encontrarse frente a frente con el Santo de Sagitario. Las alas del arquero se batieron, permitiéndole flotar sobre el abismo a sus pies.

—Te advertí de no menospreciar el efecto de la esperanza en los hombres.

—No cometas el mismo error y, ¡no menosprecies la furia de un dios!

Los ojos azules de Aioros se abrieron de par en par cuando el ataque reinició. Aseguró a la niña quien lloraba de nuevo y huyó a toda velocidad.

Pero el dios no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Se había equivocado una vez, y no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo. Atacaba con todo lo que podía, golpe tras golpe, sin miramientos. Eventualmente lo alcanzaría y entonces, todo llegaría a su final.

Repentinamente, el Santo se detuvo y le enfrentó. El joven arquero sabía que no podría huir por mucho más. Si no lo perdía, si no creaba distancia, Ares no iba a dejarle escapar. Tenía una última carta que jugarse, y que los dioses tuvieran misericordia de su alma si fallaba.

—¿Por fin te has dado cuenta que no tienes escapatoria? Que te rindas así de fácil arrebata cierta emoción al momento—dijo el dios. El castaño guardó silencio. —Vamos, _niño_. Solo tienes que rendirte y seré misericordioso. Tu muerte será rápida.

—No puedo morir...—susurró Aioros.

—Pues lo harás.

—No mientras ella esté en peligro.

—¿Cómo piensas salvarla si no puedes salvarte a ti mismo? —Se burló el dios. —Insignificante criatura que se da más crédito del que merece. Tu camino termina aquí.

Una centella de energía iluminó su puño, donde el golpe final radicaba. Aioros no se movió. Con más sangre fría que la que pensaba que tenía, esperó. Jamás apartó su mirada cerúlea de la del dios. Su cosmos también se expandió en busca de lo único que podía salvarle a esas alturas del camino: Saga.

— _"Sé que estás ahí"_ —susurró su cosmoenergía—. _"Si puedes oírme, te necesitamos. No te des por vencido aún."_

—Vaya que eres necio. —Ares gruñó, con una mezcla inusual de disgusto y burla. —Pero si es así como quieres morir, así lo harás.

Aioros abrió los ojos de par en par. Su respiración se desbocó al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. ¿Acaso el final llegaba? ¿Había fallado?

— " _Vamos, Saga. Vamos. Por una última ocasión: ¡brilla!"_ —gritó con su cosmos.

El resplandor rojizo en la mano de Ares creció y creció, hasta volverse cegador. El calor de la energía quemaba y el odio que despedía erizaba la piel.

Aioros tragó saliva. Quiso correr, pero no se movió. Tenía fe, quería confiar.

De pronto, la energía incontenible de Ares explotó. Pero no explotó en contra del arquero, sino que voló hacia el cielo y su luz encrudeció el halo rojizo de la luna. El cielo rugió ante la fuerza devastadora del ataque. Un torbellino de viento furioso obligó a los Santos a desviar la mirada. Después sobrevino una calma fantasmal.

—¿Qué…? —Aioros musitó. Sus ojos azules miraban, más su cabeza no entendía. Entonces, le oyó.

—Vete… Huye… —Fue solo un susurro, pero bastó para reconocerle.

—¡Saga!

No supo si reír o llorar. ¡Saga estaba vivo! Estaba ahí, luchando a su lado, como debió haber sido desde el principio.

—¡Vete ya! —La súplica de Santo de Géminis estalló con el rugido de su voz. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si con ellas pudiera contener la locura que destrozaba su cerebro. Los cabellos grises retomaron el azul brillante que Aioros recordaba. Su cuerpo se dobló, hasta caer sobre sus rodillas. —No sé si podré… No puedo…

La mueca de dolor en su rostro, acongojó el corazón del arquero. Saga sufría, Saga estaba roto… Y él tenía que mirar hacia otro lado y continuar. Obviar su dolor, negarle su ayuda, se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en lo más difícil de su misión. Pero, era lo que tenía que hacer, ¿cierto? Athena siempre iba por delante. Él y Saga lo sabían. Saga estaba luchando y él debía hacer lo mismo.

La pequeña Athena se revolvió en sus brazos y balbuceó al acomodarse contra su pecho. Al mirarla, Aioros corroboró que hacía lo correcto. Era ella su razón de existir.

—Tonto… —La melena gris y los ojos de sangre reaparecieron. La respiración del cuerpo de Saga era pesada y densa. Pero el dios dentro de él recobraba fuerzas. Aioros le contempló. En sus ojos azules ya no había temor. —Debiste huir cuando podías…

—Aún puedo y lo haré. No podrás detenerme.

—Niño insolente. Voy a cazarte. A donde quieras que vayas, a donde quieras huir, mi sombra y mi ejército van a perseguirte. Morirás y ella morirá contigo.

—¡Eso no va a suceder! —Y, por primera vez en esa noche, una diminuta sonrisa iluminó los labios de Aioros. —Puede que creas que tienes el control, pero no es así. En ti, en tu interior, tengo al mejor aliado que podría desear. ¿Cierto, Saga?

Y a su voz, Ares se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Una punzada de dolor hizo mella en su cerebro. La consciente de Saga, con un fugaz golpe, le recordó que no estaba muerto. Estaba ahí dentro y lucharía hasta donde sus fuerzas le permitieran.

Aioros lo sabía. Sabía que con aquel diminuto gesto, Saga acababa de recalcarle que la promesa de luchar juntos, hecha muchos años atrás, seguía en pie.

Sonrió.

—¡Trueno atómico!—rugió con fuerzas renovadas. El cielo se iluminó de una efervescencia dorada y de entre las nubes, la tormenta eléctrica formó una barrera entre él y el Patriarca.

Los rayos cayeron uno tras otro, con intensidad creciente. Todo lo que la luz tocaba se convertía en cenizas. Devastación que descendía del cielo.

Aioros observó la escena un par de segundos. Al otro lado de la cortina de energía, los ojos de Ares brillaban con una ira descomunal. Quizás poseía el poder de un dios, pero estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre; y eso, para fortuna del arquero, le hacía vulnerable.

En cambio, los orbes cerúleos de Aioros destilaban paz. El terror que invadiera su mirada antes se había desvanecido. Había un pesar enorme en su alma, sí. Pero también existía esperanza… Y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Saga lo supiera. Saga debía continuar la lucha. Saga no podía rendirse.

Al final, Aioros había comprendido todo. Ahora solo quedaba mirar hacia el futuro y preservarlo. Proteger a la princesa era el primer paso. Del resto, el tiempo se encargaría.

Con una última mirada dijo adiós. Sagitario abrió sus alas, convirtiéndole en ángel. Las plumas doradas volaron a su alrededor, tintineando bajo el cosmos de su dueño, y fascinaron a la niña diosa. Sus manos diminutas abanicaban el aire tratando de alcanzarlas, pero se desvanecían tan pronto conseguía pillarlas. Una hermosa carcajada brotó de su garganta. Su risa le contagió y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Aioros.

Lo habían conseguido. La pesadilla llegaba a su final.

—Regresaré—musitó el Santo al viento. Miró al cielo que empezaba a aclarar. La luna de sangre había comenzado a diluirse con el alba y sus demonios volvían al destierro. —Regresaré por ti, Saga. Lo prometo.

-FIN-

* * *

" _Un héroe es cualquier persona que intenta hacer del mundo un lugar mejor para vivir."_

Maya Angelou

* * *

 **NdA:** ¡Argh! La verdad es que tengo tantas ideas respecto a este Universo Alterno, que me muero de ganas de hacer un multichapter. Pero todos mis lectores saben lo problemática que soy con los fics de este tipo, porque tiendo a hacerlo larguísimos y muy complicados. Además, tengo una cabeza de chorlito que me juega malas pasadas en cuestión de inspiración... Y luego está el caos que es mi vida actual, con la poca estabilidad emocional que eso conlleva, y mi trabajo, que aunque es una bendición, me consume bastante las neuronas. Así que por ahora, se queda así: como un one-shot.

Gracias por leerme. Espero que la historia les haya agradado y ojalá puedan dejarme algún comentario al respecto. ¡Ya saben lo mucho que me gustan!

 _Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
